


Starts

by miera



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Porn Battle, Richard/Kahlan, first night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts

The sealing of the tear in the veil unfortunately did not solve all of their problems. The aftermath remained to be dealt with, including Darken Rahl and the Mord Sith. After leaving the Pillars of Creation, Richard and the others headed back into the Midlands, and within a few days sought refuge in a walled city, ruled over by a queen and her son. They had defended the city from Rahl and then from the plagues of banelings, and they were just and merciful rulers. Richard took some amusement from the fact that the queen seemed more impressed by hosting the Mother Confessor at her table than by the presence of the Seeker.

The city was well-guarded, and the queen offered them shelter for the night. A hot meal, no night watch to keep, and a private room; Richard couldn't remember the last time they'd had such luxuries.

Still, he couldn't keep his eyes from darting to Kahlan when the queen ordered her servants to make up four rooms. Kahlan opened her mouth to speak and then stopped herself, glancing furtively at him before turning away.

Aside from one giddy conversation that night at the Pillars, they hadn't spoken about how her powers hadn't worked on him, and what that meant. All four of their little band had been exhausted beyond measure and Richard had spent the night after sealing the veil sleeping heavily, curled up next to Kahlan. He hadn't raised the issue since then because they had been traveling again starting the next day, sleeping in the open still, and he would rather not sneak off into the forests or the desert to spend his first night – first _real_ night – with Kahlan if he could help it.

Walking to his room, Richard admitted to himself that had Kahlan suggested it, he wouldn't have made the slightest protest. But she hadn't, nor had she said anything at all on the subject, really. It worried him, but so much had happened his mind still spun occasionally. He wasn't about to push her.

Kahlan had gone to bed a little while earlier, and for a moment as he opened his door, he felt a stirring of hope that she might be waiting for him, but his room was empty save for the bed, the washbasin and the crackling fire in the fireplace. He set aside his disappointment and put down his pack. They'd cleaned off in a creek a couple of days ago, but washing would be a good idea.

He pulled his clean clothes from his pack and then stripped off the soiled shirt he wore. He unlaced his boots and set them next to the bed. He unfastened the clasp of his belt and set the sword and sheath aside and was about to untie the laces of his trousers when his door opened behind him. He whirled around, heart speeding up, reaching for his sword out of instinct, and froze.

Kahlan.

She shut the door and leaned her back against it for a moment, staring at him. She was biting her lip lightly, but then she drew in a deep breath, pushed herself off from the door and walked right up to him. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His heart surged again in his chest and he moaned. Kahlan took advantage of the sound, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He'd dreamed of kissing her like this. Memories had seared his dreams, but even that night hadn't felt like this, not so real, not so intense. He parted his lips even further, letting her in, encouraging her to take whatever she wanted. She couldn't harm him. He was already hers. He always had been.

Kahlan's fingers threaded through his hair, holding him tightly enough to hurt, but he just kissed her back harder. Spirits, he wanted this. He'd wanted it since that first kiss, back in the forests on the far side of the Midlands, all those months ago. He never wanted to stop kissing her, never wanted her out of his arms again. He could have stayed like this for hours, just enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth, the sensation of her lips moving against his without restraint after all these months of denial.

Unfortunately they both still needed air, and Kahlan pulled her mouth away, gasping. In his peripheral vision Richard could see her breasts heaving as she did and he realized he was hard already, his body eagerly skipping past kissing and to something else. He gulped down a deep breath of his own, trying to calm his heart and rein in his lust.

Kahlan was staring at his neck, not meeting his eyes, and his stomach tightened with something other than arousal. "Kahlan?"

Her fingers brushed against his chest, where her knife had struck him. "I didn't want..." She licked her lips and he watched, feeling the familiar longing for her echo through him. "I didn't want to do this out in the woods. I know, before, we..."

The words seemed to stick in her throat. He took up the thought, guessing what she was thinking. "I don't want this to be like that either," he told her softly. This was not a stolen moment, an exception to the reality of their situation. This was real, and forever, and he didn't want it unless Kahlan was truly ready for that.

Her blue eyes flickered up to meet his, full of gratitude, but her words still came out disjointed. It was endearing, really, the way this woman, who could go days on end without sleeping or eating, who could face down an entire army singlehanded, became so tongue tied about this. "I just... I know this isn't, that you've already-"

He stopped her with a gentle finger against her lips. "Not with you. Not the real you, the one I want."

Kahlan's eyes fluttered shut and after a moment she kissed his fingertip. His breath seemed to freeze in his lungs. When he didn't pull away, her teeth scraped against his skin and he couldn't help it. He leaned in to kiss her again, tasting her thoroughly while his fingers tangled in her hair. His other hand began to roam over her body, sliding up and down her back, cupping her backside and pressing her hips against his as Kahlan returned his kiss. Her fingers wandered over his skin and a memory, back from their encounter in Kieran's tomb, surfaced in his mind: Kahlan's hands on his back, her fingers digging into his shoulders. It had been Viviane's touch but he wanted that again.

Richard pulled his lips from Kahlan's and before she could protest, he kissed his way along her jaw line, exploring until he found the spot along her lovely throat that made her gasp and move even closer. He lingered there, suckling hard enough to mark her skin, probably, reveling in the feeling of her strong fingers pressing into his back in response.

He smiled against the crook of her neck, enjoying the sweet scent of her, but he felt Kahlan go still. He was about to pull back to look at her when her palm cupped his head and nudged him gently lower.

Obediently, he moved down, trailing kisses across her collarbone and then over the swell of her breast. Sweat broke out all over his body as she held him to her, arching her back for more of his mouth. But her dress was in the way.

He leaned back, wrapping two fingers around the laces of her gown. "Kahlan?"

She hesitated for a second, then licked her lips again and nodded. She remained still and let him work, watching the progress of his hands with wide eyes. Richard was transfixed by her dress falling open and her heavy breathing underneath it.

She shrugged out of the dress when it was loose enough. He'd seen her in just her underclothes more than once, but the reality of what they were doing hit him as he looked at her nearly-bare shoulders, and the way the firelight flickered over her skin. For a minute he almost didn't want to move, just stand there and drink her in until he couldn't see anything else.

Kahlan shifted her weight and he saw a nervous look pass over her face. He didn't want her to mistake his admiration for rejection, so he reached slowly for the laces of her corset. His fingers were shaking slightly, but Kahlan didn't stop him. She reached up and touched him, fingertips ghosting over his arms and his chest, raising goose bumps with the light caresses.

The corset gave way. He saw the tiny shiver that went through her as her upper body was bared to him. Mimicking her, he touched her carefully, exploring her skin, tracing the lines the corset had left under her breasts. Her nipples hardened in the cool air, and he let the backs of his fingers brush against one of them, watching her face as he did it.

She gasped and his blood heated with the pleasure on her face. He touched her again, more confidently this time, glorying in the way her eyes rolled back and her body pressed into his touch. He brought his other hand up to her other breast and Kahlan grabbed him, wrapping her hand around the back of his head and tugging him into a frantic kiss.

Oh, yes, this was what he wanted. He remembered their second kiss, the way she had shoved him against a tree and conquered him with a single touch. Hunger shot through him in a rush as she did it again. He let her control the kiss, allowed her to back him towards the bed until his legs bumped into the side. But before he could fall, he pivoted, swinging Kahlan around so that her back was to the bed and they tumbled down in a heap.

Kahlan laughed at him and Richard couldn't resist stealing a kiss from her smiling mouth. He slid his body down hers provocatively, until he was kneeling before her. Because he was watching her face, he saw the shadow pass over it at the submissive posture. He shook his head minutely to reassure her and reached for her boot.

Kahlan's boots had no ties up the front and he had to remove her knives before he could get them open. He laid the blades on the table carefully before he began to wrestle her boot down her leg, suppressing a moan as her skin was revealed. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her legs bare and it was oddly exciting given how little else she was currently wearing. He massaged her calf muscles, running his palm up the back of her leg behind her knee and she twitched.

He looked up and caught the expression she was trying to hide. He tickled her again and she squirmed, protesting.

Richard had to laugh. He hadn't discovered this the last time, but he elected to be merciful for now. Instead, he waited until she was watching him before leaning forward and kissing her knee gently while his fingers stroked down her leg.

Kahlan shivered under his touch. When he repeated his actions on her other leg, she threw her head back and moaned.

He didn't hesitate, just went for her skirt, which opened for him easily. Kahlan was tugging on his arms so he let the skirt fall away as she pulled him on top of her and kissed him. Only his trousers and the short pants Kahlan wore separated them now, but Richard didn't want to rush through this. He pulled away from the distraction of her lips and covered her breast with his mouth.

Kahlan tensed underneath him. He backed off, suckling lightly on the hard tip of her nipple, licking and then teasing her with light kisses that made her writhe before he wrapped his mouth around her again. She arched up, her fingers holding his head, offering herself, and he lingered for a long time before moving to her other breast. By the time he pulled away she was panting his name, her eyes burning as she stared up at him.

Impatient now, he moved back and slid his hands down her torso to loosen the black fabric around her waist. Kahlan tilted her hips up after a moment, helping him, and then she was completely naked before him.

Though technically he'd seen this sight before, it made his heart ache in his chest. She was so beautiful – the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He couldn't move. He wanted to touch her, kiss every part of her, just sit and stare at her like this for hours until he'd had his fill. It was only when she twitched restlessly that he realized she was slightly embarrassed at his scrutiny.

His hands moved up her body, beginning at her knees, sliding over her hips, her belly, her breasts and across her shoulders until he hovered over her. Kahlan cupped his face and he turned and kissed her palm. Her breath caught, and then she gasped even louder when his hand slid between her legs.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she murmured his name as his fingers began to explore. He watched her reactions, testing his caresses to make sure they brought her pleasure, testing her body to discover how aroused she was, whether she would be ready for him. Kahlan opened her eyes and blushed again at the way he was so focused on her face. He let her tug him down into a heated kiss. His bare chest pressed against hers, the pendant trapped between them, and without thought his hips shifted, bringing his erection down against Kahlan's thigh. She grabbed at his back again, urging him to rock his hips and he grunted.

He had to pull back – the feeling of her underneath him was too much. He would lose control, and fast. Kahlan looked confused for a moment when he pushed himself back to his feet, but then she saw that he was fumbling with the opening of his trousers.

She sat up, her hair falling loose and wanton over her shoulders and the arousal surged through him again before he could catch his breath. "Let me," she instructed quietly, and he stood still while she untied the laces and tugged the fabric down his legs. It was his turn to feel embarrassed; Kahlan studied his nude body in a way that made him flush. She glanced up and met his eyes and he saw her cheeks turn pink as well, though she grinned at him wickedly.

He prayed for control as she reached out to touch him. He was horribly afraid he would spend himself at just one brush of her hand.

But her fingertips just ghosted over his chest and his abdomen, and then trailed along the hollows of his hips. Richard whimpered and his eyes shut as she teased him. He'd had no idea until now that he particularly enjoyed being touched there, but something about that spot drew a noise from him that was almost pained. Her hands were so close to his arousal, and his skin tingled with every pass of her fingers.

Then she touched his erection. His whole body jerked and Kahlan jumped, startled. He shook his head, chuckling lowly. "Sorry."

Her lips quirked into a rueful smile. "I probably should've warned you."

He reached up and ran his hand through her hair, the silky sensation familiar after all this time. "I wasn't complaining," he pointed out.

This time he watched as her fingers reached for him, and he bit down on his lip at her light touch along the sensitive shaft. Kahlan was watching his face as she explored, much as he had done to her. Then her fingers curled all the way around him and he groaned, his hips rocking into her touch automatically. Her hand slid along his length and he felt the release coiling in his belly already.

"Kahlan, wait." He had to put his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. She drew back, uncertain. He smiled at her, fighting inside for control. "I'm not going to be much good to you if you keep that up."

"Oh."

Her eyes looked away and he saw the tension creep back into her shoulders. He knew she was nervous about this, so he touched her cheek, making her look at him. "Is that what you want?" She didn't answer right away, and his thumb traced her lips. "Kahlan?"

She shook her head, "No." And reached up to pull him down into a fierce kiss. She fell onto her back on the bed and he followed, shifting to kneel above her. His pendant dangled, brushing against her skin as they kissed wildly. The feeling of her underneath him nearly drove Richard beyond endurance, so he grabbed Kahlan and flipped onto his back, bringing her with him.

Kahlan looked down at him for a moment, then he felt her straddle his hips, her hands braced against his chest. His eyes shut as he felt how wet she was, and his body ached to be inside of her _now_. He tugged gently at her hips, trying to urge her to take him, and she moved as if to do so. His breath stopped. After so long, wanting her so much and bearing the thought that they could never have this, finally they would be together.

She reached for his hands and intertwined their fingers as she hovered above him. His thumb stroked lightly against the back of her hand. He breathed, forcing himself to be patient, waiting until Kahlan was ready, but spirits, his erection was throbbing for the tight heat of her body almost painfully.

Without thinking, he whispered, "Kahlan, please."

She rose up and he tensed even further. She hovered above him and he drew in a deep breath in anticipation. He felt the pulse of blood – of magic – in her palm, pressed tightly against his, and Kahlan suddenly jerked away.

He stared up in confusion, his body taut with frustration. Kahlan scrambled off of him and he wasn't sure she wouldn't have bolted from the room entirely had he not grabbed her. "Kahlan, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she gasped out, looking distraught. "I can't."

She struggled for a moment but he held her arms and wouldn't let go. "Kahlan, it's all right."

"No it's not!" she yelled, then winced. Her voice broke. "Richard, I want you. I want you _so much_. But when we get close, I can't stop it."

Her Confessor powers. That was what was frightening her. "Kahlan, you couldn't confess me while you were in the Con Dar," he reminded her, trying to ignore his body's complaining about stopping what they had been about to do. "You're not a danger to me now. Even Zedd agreed."

She sighed. "I know that. It's just..." She shook her head, not meeting his eyes. "I know it, but I don't think I believe it. Not yet."

Richard could've shaken himself for being so stupid. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, a familiar gesture for them both when that was as much as he could safely touch her. She leaned into the touch, murmuring "I'm sorry," again, but he cut her off.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for, Kahlan. You've spent your entire life controlling your power, making sure you don't put innocent people at risk. You can't just unlearn all of that in a couple of days."

She sagged into him, her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapping around him. Her relief at his acceptance was so palpable, he kissed the top of her head and just cuddled her close for a minute, pushing aside his own impatience. Eventually Kahlan rested her cheek against his shoulder and looked up at him. "I don't know what to do."

It cost her to say that, he knew. She was the Mother Confessor. Everyone, including him, looked to her for guidance. The grace with which she carried that burden was just one of the many things he loved about her.

Now she needed him, so he turned his considerable tactical skills to the problem. Then a slightly wicked smirk crossed his face. "Do you trust me?"

Her response was gratifyingly fast. "Of course."

"Lie down." He guided her to lie down on her back, her head on the pillows, and stretched out beside her. He touched her face, tracing the line of her cheek with his fingers while she waited for him patiently. He drew his fingers away and found his voice rough in his chest as he told her, "Touch yourself."

Kahlan blushed bright red. "What?"

Richard didn't bother pretending he wasn't watching the pink flush spread from her cheeks down to her bare breasts. "Touch yourself." He dragged his eyes back to hers, amused. "You're worried that when the pleasure takes you, you'll lose control, right?"  
Kahlan couldn't seem to speak, so she nodded. Richard shrugged.

"If I'm not touching you when that happens, you won't have to worry about hurting me."

She could clearly see the logic in what he was suggesting, but it took a minute for her natural modesty to adjust to the idea of lying there while he watched her pleasure herself. He gave her a minute to deliberate and then shifted closer, brushing his lips against her shoulder. "I can go first, if you like." It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but they had the rest of their lives, and he wasn't in a hurry.

Kahlan shuddered at his words and he grinned, pleased that the idea of watching him affected her so much. But she shook her head and moved her hand to her stomach, and then lower.

He watched avidly as her fingers slipped between her thighs. He knew she was wet and aroused already. Traces of her were on the tip of his erection still. He could see the tendons in the back of her hand moving, her fingers circling hard and fast. Kahlan moved restlessly, her hips shifting into her own touch. Her body rippled, her stomach and breasts following her hips, and Richard felt a groan vibrate through his chest.

Her blue eyes locked on his face. Her cheeks were red now and the air around them both was heavy and full of the scent of Kahlan's sweat and arousal. Richard felt his own body tightening along with hers as her breathing sped up. He could hear the tiny noises of her flesh as she tensed even further, fighting not to shut her eyes as the climax approached.

He bit down sharply on his tongue as Kahlan bucked up off the bed, moaning his name as the pleasure seized her. He felt the release of her powers as well, his skin tingling from the energy in the air. He wanted her so badly, wished he was inside of her right now to feel her body clenching sweetly around him. There was time, he reminded himself. He would have her, soon, as many times as they both could stand.

As soon as Kahlan collapsed onto the bed, he reached out and lifted her hand, guiding her fingers to his mouth. He sucked her taste off of them, making Kahlan let out a tiny sound as his tongue flicked against the pads of her fingers. His hand wrapped around his length, moving fast. He drank in the sight of her flushed body and damp skin lying exposed next to him, the peak barreling down fast.

But Kahlan pulled her fingers from his mouth and her hand nudged his aside. His moan was a strangled yelp and he clutched at her smooth, bare hip as she rolled to face him, needing to steady himself. She tightened her hand around his erection, stroking evenly, and he couldn't stand it. His fingers dug into her skin and he begged in a voice that barely sounded like him. "Harder, please, Kahlan, _faster_."

She sped up but only a little, tightening her fingers more, and the tiny smile curling her lips made his heart pound with something beyond mere lust. Richard writhed, hips jerking, moaning her name again as he spilled over her hand. All thought was blotted out of his mind in the rush of pleasure. He was only sensible of her fingers around him, her skin under his palm.

He rolled into her body, unable to stop himself, and they toppled onto the mattress with Kahlan on her back underneath him. His face was buried against her skin and his arms wrapped around her, holding on tightly. Kahlan's fingers ended up playing with his hair and as he slowly gathered his wits again, he nuzzled the generous curve of her breast.

Kahlan huffed out a breath. "Well."

He parted his lips, biting gently, enjoying the shiver that went through her body underneath him. "Well what?"

He didn't bother raising his head, but he could hear the smile in her voice without it. "I suppose that's a start."


End file.
